


The Button

by GH0STTEAR



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Pogtopia - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, DreamSMP War, Gen, Light Angst, Manberg, Song Lyrics, The Button, The Festival, War, button - Freeform, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0STTEAR/pseuds/GH0STTEAR
Summary: As Wilbur stands in front of The Button that could end Manberg for good, he wonders if he is going to make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one.Ready to aid him, or so they believe, two friends come along to push their side.( Lyric Based Fic . . . Song : Achilles Come Down )
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	The Button

Wilbur stood there, gripping at the torn coat he wore. The button stared him in the face as he contemplated what he would let the fate of Manberg be. His heart told him to let the fucker burn into warm ash, but his brain told him to think logically. No matter what, he didn’t know which to listen to. His hands were shaking as he stared at the button, the words of his anthem swirling in his head distorted. 

He couldn’t think straight. There was no way that Will would be able to. Every part of him was against itself. The pain and pleasure he got from the idea of Manberg being nothing except ash, but there were the pain and pleasure he would experience knowing he destroyed all he worked for. The pain and pleasure of letting it go, not pressing the button, and listening to his mind. Why should he think logically? Why shouldn’t he be impulsive? He didn’t even need to think. All he needed to do now was press that fucking button.

Wilbur jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, fear being the first thing to overtake his mind. Was it Schlatt? Had that dumb fucking ram found him? Turning, his fearful gaze softened to a hopeful one at the sight of Dream.

“Dream! You’re . . . why are you here?” Wilbur questioned with a shaky voice.

The man laughed, taking the mask off his face to let his bright green eyes stare right into Wilbur’s soul. He smirked before speaking in a stern tone, “I’m here to help you make a decision.”

Wilbur could feel his heart drop. His expression changed from a small smile to a concerned one, his mouth agape. What did that mean? What was Dream going to say? What did he want him to do?

What did DREAM want him to do? Wilbur knew that already. To blow this fucker up. That’s what Dream has wanted for so long. He watched Wilbur fight for the formation of L’Manberg, he wanted to watch Wilbur destroy it all. Dream NEEDED Wilbur to destroy the land he founded his country on. It would force them all back to Dream in the end, wouldn’t it? Dream wasn’t going to give up his reign, Schlatt would be forced to, Wilbur wouldn’t have his power.

Wilbur wanted his power back.

Dream was about to speak again. Wilbur could tell by the way his mouth opened ever so slightly, but it shut fast as they both picked up on the sound of footsteps. They were walking, no, running towards where they were. Dream drew his crossbow and Wilbur backed into the corner. He didn’t have anything on him for the possibility of someone attacking him, but he wasn’t fully prepared for anything at this point.

Then his eyes widened. His eyes widened at the blonde boy panting hard, a hand on his chest as he gasped for air. “Will,” He choked on his words, “Wilbur please . . . don’t listen to him.”

Tommy. It was the boy that Wilbur cared for deeply, his little brother. His eyes drifted from Tommy to Dream, terrified of this little gathering. He didn’t expect either of them to arrive. Both were something that he didn’t let cross his mind. Wilbur swallowed hard, blinking the minor tears that had formed in his eyes.

“Tommy, you should go. There’s no need to be here,” Dream growled out like a blood-thirsty mutt.

Tommy looked up at him, anger swirling in his eyes, “Shut up, Dream. I’m not here to deal with your bullshit.” The younger stood up following, pushing past Dream took look Will in the eyes.

“Please, Will. Don’t destroy everything we worked for.”

“Don’t listen to the child. He’s thinking with his heart, not his head.”

“You’re the one who wants to destroy everything we fought you for!” Tommy shouted.

Dream fired back, “What’s surprising about that? Didn’t you expect that from the start, Tommy!?” 

Wilbur stood there. That’s all he could do. Stand and listen to them. The anger emitting from both sides was something he would never let leave his mind. The one he fought against and the one he fought alongside with . . . they were now trying to gain his trust. It’s funny, in a way, how it all came to this. He was against Dream for so long . . . now he’s considering taking advice from him.

The taller of the two fighting for Will’s trust growled out at the younger, “It’s dumb that you’re here. You know Wilbur has his mind made up.”

“What? I-I don’t have-”

Tommy jumped into the conversation, “S-See Dream!? He doesn’t have his mind made up! Don’t- DON’T push that onto him! You’re-”

“Seeing things for how they are. That’s what I’m doing, Tommy. We both know the outcome. We both know what Wilbur wants.”

Silence overtook Tommy. The silence from him was passed onto the others. They all stood there, not a word being spoke from anyone. Wilbur stood there wondering what was going through their heads. He stood there questioning what was going through his. Was Dream right? Did we know the outcome for sure? Of course, the man himself would know what Wilbur wanted, that makes so much sense, doesn’t it? 

Tommy turned towards Wilbur. The boy’s eyes were teary and Wilbur felt his heart sink. This was the boy that listened to Wilbur’s every command. The only time Tommy was defiant of Wilbur’s call was now.

He can’t blame him for that. He had all right to be.

The silence was maddening. The silence made Mr. Soot sick. He felt like he was going to throw up. His vision couldn’t fully focus on anything. Nothing was helping him. Not until he made eye contact with Dream once again. Those piercing green eyes shot through his soul and fear was stuck inside of him. If he didn’t blow up Manberg, what would Dream do to him? Dream wouldn’t forget this event. Wilbur wasn’t naive, he knew that. This was Dream wanted. Dream wanted Wilbur to rely on him for this decision.

Dream looked at Wilbur, smirking, “You want the acclaim, the mother of mothers.”

“It’s not worth it, Wilbur!” Tommy wailed out, his voice cracking as he did so.

What situation was this? Why did Wilbur have to be the one in it? Right, because he’s the one that snapped. Will decided it was time to take some serious action. Why was he regretting it now? Why was it when they were fighting in front of him he regretted it? Why NOW? Why not when they all expressed concern, they all began to question if he was ever a good ruler? Why?

“More poignant than fame, or the taste of another,” Dream took a step closer to Wilbur, a smirk upon his face as he did so. He wasn’t making a point, he was attacking Wilbur’s ego.

Tommy entered a state of panic when he picked up on this. He had to counter. So, he did, “Don’t listen, Wilbur!”

Nonsense! Tommy was speaking nonsense! The child wasn’t making a point, he was trying to play into Wilbur’s ego! He was trying to lift Wilbur’s confidence and THAT was his point? Why wasn’t his point something involving everything they worked for? Dream wasn’t even pushing his side either! Dream knew what he was doing, though . . .

And it was working.

“Be real and just push it, you dense mother fucker.”

“You’re worth more, Wilbur,” Tommy choked on his words once again.

Emotion. An emotion towards Wilbur. Emotion for L’Manberg. That was something Wilbur was learning he lacked. He had no real feelings for the country he made, he had feelings for the power he was losing. Wilbur was a terrible person. That’s what he was.

He was the same as Schlatt, wasn’t he?

Will was never a good leader, he was a terrible one. He never cared for anyone, he just got a rush with the factor he ruled over an entire country. Wilbur’s unfinished symphony, Wilbur’s land, Wilbur’s power. It was all about the power he had. It was the same way Schlatt felt, right? Schlatt wanted the power of Wilbur and Tommy.

Dream, as if he knew what Wilbur was thinking, cackled out his next words, “You will not be more than Schlatt in a flutter.”

“So much more than Schlatt.”

Was that true . . ? Was Tommy speaking the truth? Was he more than Schlatt in a burst of excitement? Is that all his impulsiveness was? Wilbur was another version of the bastard ram. That’s what he was.

Still, Tommy’s words stuck. Tommy saw him as someone better than Schlatt, he always had. Did the boy view Dream to be another copy of Schlatt? Maybe Schlatt was just another version of Dream. Alas, Wilbur couldn’t tell what Tommy was thinking. He was okay with that, he didn’t need more thoughts in his head. All he needed was the opinions of others.

Was that what he needed? The opinions of others would turn into thoughts in his head. Those thoughts would begin to battle, they would tear each other to pieces. It would continue until Wilbur made a decision. There was no win for him. It was a lose-lose situation. Wilbur was stuck. He was stuck with his mind, with his thoughts, with his struggle to make a decision. He had nothing. He was nothing.

Dream started up once again, “You want my opinion,”

“No one asked your opinion!” Tommy spat out as he turned his gaze towards Dream. Tommy was fighting against him.

“my opinion you’ve got,” Dream glared at the younger. So young, so naive. He continued despite what Tommy might’ve wanted him to do, “You asked for my counsel,”

“No one asked for your THOUGHTS.”

“I gave you my THOUGHTS.”

In what sounded and seemed like a hellish nightmare, both Tommy and Dream turned to Wilbur. Fear swirled through him as reality struck him once more. He was either the villain no matter what he chose.

“Be done with this now,” They both hummed out. However, their endings were different from each other. Far different from each other.

“And press the button,”

“And back from the button,”

“Can you hear me, Wilbur? I’m talking,” Both Tommy and Dream reached their hands out for Wilbur to grab onto. Tears began to stream down Tommy’s face as he did so. Tommy held hope in Wilbur. Will didn’t have that same hope within himself, “to you . . . I’m talking to you.”

In what seemed like it wasn’t reality, Dream’s figure broke into dust and was blown away into the night sky. Wilbur fell to the ground, his breathing quickening as he watched this happen. His eyes landed on the blonde boy that stood in front of him. Now, Tommy was on his knees. His hand was still outstretched and tears still drenched his face, but now he was ever so slightly transparent.

Tommy began to cough, struggling to speak, “I’m talking . . . to you. I’m talking to you . . .”

Wilbur began to reach out for his hand. He knew Tommy was in the right. Tommy was always in the right.

“Wilbur, back down. Wilbur, please back . . . down . . .”

Wilbur went for it. He went to grab Tommy’s hand, he really did. Alas, there was no hand there. All Wilbur caught was a piece of red fabric, dust drifting off into the night sky just as Dream had done. 

He fell to his knees. That’s all Will could do. He stayed there for a while, breathing harshly. What had just happened? Was that . . . just his thoughts? Was it all in his mind? No one was there. That was the only explanation. He . . . he had imagined it all vividly. TOO vividly. 

The button. His gaze drifted over to it, still contemplating what to do. His mind villainized Dream and made him sympathize for Tommy . . . maybe his mind knew better than he did. He let out a sigh, standing up as he once again stood in front of the button.

Wilbur stood there, gripping at the piece of red fabric in his hand. The button was giving him that same stare Dream had given him as he wondered whether or not to listen to Dream. His heart told him the same as his mind this time. His heart and mind could agree that Tommy had the more logical and sympathetic approach. No matter what, he didn’t know if he should listen to himself. His body was still now. There was no movement whatsoever. He felt nothing. Wilbur felt numb.

Maybe blowing up Manberg would make him feel something . . .


End file.
